jess's poem adventures
by mangeko crossagan
Summary: poems of either sad or happy jess of how leslie is his world and how it never changed for him, he always loved her. but now that shes gone he cant get over her, she was his soul mate, just simply his other half, personality changes. his feelings over the years in many diffrent ways. or just of his artistic talents
1. Chapter 1

the rainbows gone the sun is down, you can hear her cries through the wind,we were together but time and life has split us apart, im a lone wolf for all to see she mourns in the rain for shes just a face in the mist, i tried to be your friend but now you just ignore me, you see through me like i don't exist, im tired of it now, its time for you to see me for me, its time for you to open up your eyes but i guess that will never happen so i guess now its time to let go because you have, so go now and live your life, and i'll live mine but don't forget about our time, i can no longer see her face lying in the mist, and as if to die a lonesome death that we both know we will have, and at the end of the day, we still are the same, we belong together but we both moved on and i will always remember about our time, to me your not just a face in the mist


	2. Chapter 2

It was aching for something, something i do not understand, love is filled with pity, and yet i have never got any with my sad thoughts and abused past, with many pain filled nights while not being fair, watching you smile and yet me dieing inside, so as if empathy was used because no one cares, i know it well for im a pained human, while your a happy one, thats my aching


	3. Chapter 3

the rainbows gone, the sun is down, the moonlight is shining brightly tonight. as if im a lone wolf for all to see. i tried to be your friend, but you just ignored me as if im a rat. i gave you jeweraly but you don't were it, but you just let it rot. im tired of it now so i guess it's time to let go. so go now and live your life, and ill live mine. but don't forget about our time.


	4. Chapter 4

tears drop, and fall to the cold ground into dead roots, the rain falls onto my face as i fight to stay alive in a cold world from unforgiving Karma. the rain sighnifighes that the death is coming and no mortal can stop it, the rainbow that comes after is gods word for the dead that comes from earth to heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

her crys you could here threw the wind. Her face you could see through sorrowing eyes. The eyes see through me like i don't exist. I can no longer see her face lying in the mist. And as if to die a lonesome death. She mourns in the rain for she's just a face in the mist. -


	6. Chapter 6

The mind of human emotion depends on the outer part of the showing. But what provens the most is the inside. But most of the time no one can seem to understand. That seems to be the problem, Because Emotion hides well.


	7. Chapter 7

the shadows in the night are hollow, as the wolfs looks up with an onimous veiw of the world and howoles at the moon, in hope that the gods will spare the darkened and free the good, but that doesn't happen without sacriface, and atlast the sun has come out and the arura of dead souls in a darkend cloud have vanished, but the dark abyiss is just rising.


	8. Chapter 8

It's dissapering along with my heart, since you broke it, im down with deppression while your up high singing with the blue birds, why then oh why can't i join you in happiness, im not derrived of happiness its just dissapearing, along with my braking heart, you just stare as if im a insect not worth sqoushing, why then can i get no peace while your up high happy with the summer wind, why then oh why can't i.


	9. Chapter 9

You just sat there smiling, knowing it was coming, as if swallowing a painfull loss, then suddenly it went all to my heart to realize your gone, barely even gotten to know you, and yet your smiling made me reslize the pain is gone only to be replaced by sorrow, why, why have you done this, is all i ask, no awnser is all the awnser i get to be bliss in ominous darkness, for my blissfull cloud is gone just with your spirit, im sorry your gone but its over now, it's over.


	10. Chapter 10

Upon my teary, you will be a deary, to be my door forevery more, Never find souls and closet secrets, To snap in deep sighs of arrest to thy breast, to be unleashed to the underworld of Hadies rule, to see my mind for it's rule is drool of solitude, I prosper when in cares of no ones ears for I shall be here.


	11. Chapter 11

Love is your arrow in a heart of roses, your saphire eyes burn in old time passion, with great fashion, i be your king in the sun and your knight in the moon, oh how i wish it was you, to do what angels sing in fantasys, grave in which thou undug for brains, to work ideally, to be by your side forever together, in this heart break world.


	12. Chapter 12

In the fire, around my kingdom, for smils to come, no evil to ponder, about while playing, the drum of neareh, or hen to wonder, to cats to kin of curiosity, no blames for thee, keen in my own mind, to unlock my own grave, never more upon my door, to suppose, a treaty of dooom of nooms to phooms, never ending noons.


	13. Chapter 13

dear oh dear is this your dream or mine, my love is your life line for now, thy's hope for a queens randsom, but for king's gold your worth, finishing this line, for your heart in passion, of old time fashion, or evil in hatred for strong words in weak wills, gills in bubbles for my high hills, tiddle te giggles, they did laugh, not in art, even wish a wistle, is it to dissapear, or for the world to bow down in time do not fear my dear, i will be here, for your the jewel of the world in my eyes, my dear oh dear.


	14. Chapter 14

What of a new is you, in my dreams are horror, in your love filled mind, but what about mine, 3 years of chasing then denying, for who"s lying, loved you did i for cry, but the question is did thee ever love me, 2 of lonileness and dark past, one got over whilst the other drown daily in tears of sorrow, why oh why don't u and I talk like flys, doubt this life is nice, savior in my life, but struck are you in life for striving, from the shadows of nightmares, I fear for a tear.


	15. Chapter 15

to be loved in new, in passion of theroy, with the dissapering, the dark did nearing, to be streaming, it's influence gone of boring dismay, as they say the whisle blows its time to go, but what if, in my heart no other to me, in mistake i do say, i do love thay.


	16. Chapter 16

not happy, nor mad or sad, nothing in a tearless trail of broken bonds and dreams, wars of fiction, idea of manners of langueges of horror and love.


	17. Chapter 17

your like a lilly, so beautifal and cute to look at, always blooming and nice to others, doing what is right for everyone, thats why your like a lilly, which is why your loved.


	18. Chapter 18

to see with your heart in smiles is fully, dont be a bully, to have friends in periods of shorts is good as lorts, just dont do bad do what is right, even if its wrong insense.


	19. Chapter 19

found in great sunshines, of smiles to frowns, don't go upside down, the friends go together and leave together, wonderful leaves blow in the summer breeze, growing to right, doing no wrong, trees giving oxygen for life to continue, thinking gets better for older gets wiser, never forgotten good times, apart of you am i, through your memories, you to are with me always, because while we die and live hardships, im apart of your memories. - See more at: # .dpuf


	20. Chapter 20

there once was a place with fairys and goons, where there were huge tree's and the blossoms would bloom, neverless there was peace and comfort at this place, every one had an identity, every body had a face.


	21. Chapter 21

to be is not a reality but a dream in a nightmare, to be judging what to be or not to be, they open doors to be closed for poor souls, why cant they see what deeds are for me, ill smile for grand, while im done for.


	22. Chapter 22

driving in madness and the saddest blury, cheating with a devils grin and gods pity, red is always seen to violence and death, blue is the oppisite, which is bliss and kindness, the angels only listen never do, only as if a mysterious as new, which path to take, good or bad, i chose the middle for it could be put in both ways, hating is never going to end, but just ignore the critics for if you do, you unlock your true self.


	23. Chapter 23

God why are they all gone, all i am is a fool says everyone, they hate me, make fun of my empty abused life, sheless is my soul with no love, only shame to blame, why am i alone, am i not good eneough, im alone forever, crying feely in the wind, to want a life of jelious affairs, im alone you hear, why oh why cant i, missing the one left begining to hate as they please to say sorry is my plea, not popular nor not close to anyone of my secrets, hiding pain in the slacker life, for it didn't do for, you hate me from the bottom world, im ready to make you happy, no one to miss, i guess lifes a bitch, they can laugh when im gone, for my life is, to death i wonder.


	24. Chapter 24

keep your mind wide open, under the shadows, when i see your face, the saphire glowing brightly in a orange hoo of light, 2 sides of one moon conect together in a blink of one eye, always being critized by friends and enimes alike, for what i see is a undying love in a foiled world in which 2 souls aline in over coming doubt and challenges, king and queen rule fairly to defend the people wth an iron fist, spirts ablaze in a firey gaze, the darkness meets the light that could stop birds in midflight, castles built and war did fight the dark master with lightning speed, brusises and burns in tow, bleeding needed to be sow, as the sky cleared, when the whistle blows its time to go, with a train in tow, and a kiss under the mistletow, the 2 in question live in quick tide you and i, frolicking in the imaganation of the woods, with mere sticks to princes in battle of war, king and queen in hand headed to the famed, never never land, witth the queen to be turned as said to thee, for the love and dream, my love for thee, starts with a tree, the twigs fall in line for a short time, with the singing doves becoming froves, the frogs ribbit and dibbit, bunny's cute and humans playing the flute, melodys become mere memories around thy, for my tongue is dry.


	25. Chapter 25

thou in pain as i bow for him, my lord tried to save thee, but thy could not allow such deeds, to gon in my castle, no tear present in demand did he try to kill me in his lords presence, with a sorry he tried to kill me, but he failed with thundering glee, i killed thee.


	26. Chapter 26

the day you went away, my world slipped away, as if i were to roam the sky with a thousand butterflies, the moon tonight is clouded with the blackness that is when the sorrow turns into the upmost joy, thinking that the moon will carry it all away, all the pain for today.


	27. Chapter 27

so slow and powerful, gentle and sweet, with a towering wall, and a tumbling fall, that makes us all feel tall, levels we climb for all the wonderful times


	28. Chapter 28

the pain is like a rush, it runs out the anger and sadness through the blood, the pleasure is filled from the stains, the nerves dies from the knives, laughing in death from the silence it inspires, alone the mind will die, the body will pale and dissapear like a leaf in the wind


	29. Chapter 29

fucked up with the way it is, danger and poor always knocking at my door, drama doesn't go away with the bullying that seems to stay, beatings and stabbings go around like a playground, the famine is just straight damin, stealing and selling are for the fellins


	30. Chapter 30

time in gray zones, then if not knowing the tones, and not the world to wonder, to be near you is like my thunder, away from you can befall my death, red is my demon, blue is your angel, thee be loved for my poison is your soul, never to ponder your just my wonder


	31. Chapter 31

The beauty astounded me, as i looked at the stars with glowing planets and solar eclipses, to rainbows within the sun for the rays change colors, the blue sky with fluffy clouds hanging above the dark night sky with its yellow stars, and glowing full moon, it's called the solar mix.


	32. Chapter 32

it was shining through my eyes with sparkling delight, making my soul britgher, so as it goes to the universal beuty, i may sit to watch it unravel the secrets to life, i tried to see what god wanted, but is not to ment to be, and as for me, i became a star in the light of the eclipse.


	33. Chapter 33

crying silently, what of a new is you, in my dreams are horror, the wind came and swept you away in god's hands, after 3 years of chasing then deying, oh loved you did i cry, stuck are you in my life for striving, from the shadows of nightmares, i fear a tear, you are in my dreams, with your swirling lavender of her scent, fills me with regret and shame in your eyes, sky blue mixed with my sea green, short blonde hair looking beautiful in the autum breeze, oh if only, if only i invited you in time instead of being selfish, i wonder if you ever loved me like i loved you, oh every night i wish you would come to me in my dreams, im sorry for you, you got over me while i was drowning in my sorrows because of the impact of your death, i doubt this life is nice, now that your no longer here with me, i prey that you'll come to me in my dreams, the wind, if sensing by a thousand miles away of rainy darkness and swept you away from me, im sorry for you, i fear a tear for you - See more at: #


	34. Chapter 34

the beauty astounded me, it was shining through my eyes with sparkling delight, as i looked at the stars with glowing planets and solar eclipses, to rainbows with in the sun for the rays change colors, the blue sky with fluffy clouds hanging above the dark night sky with it's yellow stars and glowing full moon, it made my soul brighter just looking up at the night sky, it is the universe beauty, i sit and watch it unravel the secrets to life, i try to see what god wanted everytime, i try to find the meaning of life on the meaningless planet, but whatever god wanted it was not meant for me to know today, but maybe someday soon i 'll know all that i want to know, but one thing for sure is that i became a star in the light of the eclipse and i outshine all, im part of the solar mix, im up high where i finally belong, and someday soon, others maybe able to join me, those who are worthy, but that's just part of the universe beauty - See more at: #sthash.


	35. Chapter 35

my emotion hides well, but it's dissapering along with my heart, ever since you broke it, im down with deppression while your up high singing with the blue birds, it's like arrows are being shot, snapping like a thousand bulls trappling over me with coldness, no warmth, and still your up high with the summer wind, oh all i want is to find peace, no one understands that the emotion depends on the outer part of the showing, the part thats still intact no thanks to you, but what proves the most is the inside, but most of the time you or anyone else can't seem to understand, that the emotion hides well, and your killing me with every breathe you take, i can find no peace but your up high with the birds, oh if you can find peace why cant i? why can't i be up there with you and the birds singing my heart out right by your side, oh why can't i? - See more at: # .dpuf


	36. Chapter 36

tears drop, and fall to the cold ground into the dead roots, you just sat there smiling knowing it was coming, i should of known too, but i was to foolish to see the signs, the shadows in the night are hollow, as the wolfs with an ominious view of the world and howels at the moon, i fight to stay alive in this cold, cold world with unforgiving karma, in hope that the gods will spare the darkness and free the good, the rain signifies that death is coming and no mortal can stop him, the sun come out and the aura of dead souls in a cloud of darkness vanished, the dark abyss is rising, now your gone, and i barely gotten to know you, i swallow my painful loss, why have you done this? i wait for an awnser but all i got was nothing, was that what i meant to you? nothing? im sorry your gone but it's over now, it's finally over, tears drop and fall to the cold ground into the dead roots, the rain falls on my face as i fight to stay alive, even though your no longer by my side


End file.
